


Best Laid Plans

by Diamond_Raven



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to OCD, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven
Summary: When Wes asks to borrow some of Travis’ clothes for the role playing exercise in therapy, Travis thinks it’ll be hilarious. Wes will be annoyed at the choices Travis offers, he’ll refuse them and he’ll have to accept defeat in their dress up competition. What Travis isn’t counting on is for Wes to actually wear the clothes or the effect that’ll have on Travis.
Relationships: Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Best Laid Plans

“Listen man, I can _see_ _through_ that shirt!”

“I look better in this shirt than you do!”

\-  Travis and Wes, S 01E07 ‘Role Play’

* * *

Travis is relaxing on his couch and watching the game when h is phone rings, letting him know somebody’s buzzing his apartment . Putting down his beer, he a nswers the call , trying to remember if he’d ordered something or accidentally made promises to any recent one night stands to have continuations.

Instead, it’s Wes.

“Let me up. I need to borrow some clothes.”

Frowning, Travis pulls the phone away from his ear to check that yes, it’s turned on and he’s not imagining what he’d just heard. “You need to what?”

“I’m not letting you win this stupid dress up competition but I don’t have any clothes that match the hungover-frat-boy aesthetic you usually have going on.”

Wes is serious. He actually drove all the way over to Travis’ place to borrow some clothes so he c an dress up like Travis at work tomorrow. While that’ s already hilarious, Travis’ wheels start spinning immediately. There’s no way Wes will actually follow through and not show up to work in his customary suit so this is a perfect opportunity to annoy Wes. Since that’s one of Travis’ favorite things in the world, he  says “Sure” and  let s him come up.

* * *

P redictably, Wes shoves past Travis as soon as he opens the door and barges into his bedroom to go through his closet, flicking through hangers with an unimpressed look on his face.

Travis sits on his bed and watches until Wes settles on one of Travis’ favorite blue shirts. Before Wes has even taken the hanger o ut , Travis nips that in the bud. “Uh uh. Nope.”

Wes shoots him an exasperated look over his shoulder. “You seriously think I won’t take care of your stupid clothes? Or that I’ll want to keep them? Trust me, I wouldn’t subject my closet to these things.”

If Wes really needed some of Travis’ clothes for legitimate reasons, Travis would obviously let Wes pick whatever he wanted and let him keep them. But this is for a stupid role playing exercise that Wes isn’t even going to follow through with, so Travis wants to have some fun. “Nope, not happening.”

He continues rejecting more items as Wes goes through the closet and smirks at Wes’ back as W es gets more tense and annoyed as time goes by. Finally, Wes yanks a brown shirt out and it’s a perfect candidate. The shirt is very old and it’s shrunken in the wash enough that Travis s topped wearing it a long time ago . Not only is it too tight, but the top button had torn off years ago and Travis had never bothered fixing it, which leaves the top of the shirt gaping open if it’s worn.  It’s something Travis wouldn’t care about if the shirt weren’t too tight to be comfortable, but it’s definitely something that will irritate Wes.

Travis nods and shoots Wes an angelic smile. “You can borrow that one.”

He doesn’t mention how tight it is or the missing button because Wes will figure that out when he’s putting it on tomorrow morning and then he’ll get annoyed at Travis’ brilliant prank and spend the day fuming at him. It’ll be perfect.

Travis casually guides Wes to picking a pair of jeans that are also uncomfortably tight on Travis, despite being feather soft from age and wear. To complete the look, he lets Wes take an old leather jacket. The jacket isn’t part of the prank because there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s also ancient and it’s one of the first ones Travis had bought so it’s a lot more plain than the newer, more expensive versions he prefers these days. But not giving Wes a leather jacket might have tipped him off about Travis’ plans and that would have ruined the whole thing. So Travis pretends he’s the world’s best partner and calmly watches Wes fold up the clothes with that smug smile on his face.

* * *

As he strolls into the morgue, Travis is busy gloating over how great his prank is and how pissed off Wes will be. There’s a stranger standing in the morgue with Jonelle, which momentarily throws Travis. He’s about to pull out his phone to check Wes’ text that said he’d meet Travis at the morgue, until the stranger turns around.

The stranger who is Wes.

Wes, who is wearing Travis’ clothes.

All of them.

Travis nearly stumbles as he gapes at him. Wes is smirking at him but Travis can’t focus on that because holy shit.

Holy shit!

The tight jeans are hugging Wes’ thighs in a way that his suit pants never do and the leather jacket looks surprisingly good on him, but it’s the shirt that attracts all of Travis’ attention.

Because Wes is actually wearing _the shirt_. The shirt that’s clinging to his chest. The shirt that’s missing the top button so way more of Wes’ upper chest is peeking out than his normal dress shirts allow. Travis can even see Wes’ collar bones, right there, right in the open.

As Travis wanders closer, something else became blindingly obvious and it’s something he hadn’t noticed before.

The shirt is practically see through; probably a result of being washed so many times. Travis had never noticed, but holy shit. He’s definitely noticing it now. His hand is moving before he can catch it and he’s tugging the edge of the leather jacket back to see if…

Yup. He can clearly see Wes’ nipples through the shirt. It’s cold in the morgue and W es’ nipples are stiff, pressing against the tight shirt and Travis’ mouth goes dry as all the blood in his brain rushes south.  He barely registers when Wes smacks his hand away.

Jonelle is saying something and Wes has a sour look on his face as he glares at Travis’ suit. Somehow, Travis manages to stumble his way through the conversation as he keeps staring at Wes.

The tight clothes and the see through shirt would be bad enough, but Wes had clearly worked hard to complete his Travis-Look by leaving his hair a mess. Travis knows he hadn’t done it on purpose, but the messy hair combined with everything else makes Wes look like he’d spent the night getting fucked and rolled out of bed into whatever clothes he could get his hands on before coming to work.

Then i t hits him that Wes isn’t wearing just anybody’s clothes, but they’re  _Travis’ clothes_ and that’s when Travis realizes that his brilliant prank has completely backfired and he’s screwed.

* * *

Wes’ obliviousness to anything related to sex is usually something that either amuses or annoys Travis, but he’s unbelievably grateful for it today. It means h e doesn’t notice when Travis can’t tear his eyes off Wes’ collar bones peeking out of the open shirt or  when he  stares at the curve of Wes’ ass in the tight jeans, barely visible b elow the  edge of the leather jacket. But then Wes decides the leather jacket is making him too hot—a comment that forces Travis to bite his lip so he doesn’t make a stupid noise—and he takes it off.

Losing the jacket makes everything worse because Travis can’t stop staring at Wes’ nipples or his ass whenever he walks past him. When they’re listening to the 911 recording at their desks, Wes has his sleeves rolled up and he leans across T ravis’ desk to hear the recording better, making the shirt shift a little bit lower and exposing even more of his pale chest. Travis nearly crushes the pen in his hand as he restrains himself from reaching across the desk, hauling Wes over it and getting his hands and mouth on him.

Thankfully, the case is complicated and the reality that he and Wes are the only thing standing between Kevin and going to jail for a murder he didn’t commit helps to keep Travis o n task . Whenever his cock starts stirring because he’s spending too long staring at Wes with his messy hair and that damn shirt, Travis flips open the case file and looks at the crime scene photos and reminds himself to stay focused.

He just has to make it through the rest of the day, then Wes will give him his clothes back and Travis will go home and indulge in all the fantasies his brain has conjured up during the day. Wes will be back in his normal suit tomorrow and everything will return to normal.

So he counts down the hours and suppresses a disappointed grumble when Wes puts the leather jacket back on when it’s time to go arrest Kevin’s former sister-in-law for the murder of her sister. The case is solved, Kevin is grateful, Travis is feeling good and it’s nearly time to go home.

Then Wes make s that comment about looking better in that stupid shirt than Travis does. It’s a normal part of their bickering routine and Travis wants to p oint  out how slutty the shirt is and how Wes hasn’t noticed it all day because he’s  an oblivious robot when it comes to sex.

Instead, he’s back to staring at Wes’ nipples through the shirt, h is collar bone s peeking out through the open collar  and T ravis’ hands shake with the desire to grab Wes, slam him up against the nearest wall and suck on his nipples through the shirt while he tangles a hand in Wes’ already messy hair .  His cock stirs and arousal coils in his stomach before he can catch himself. 

Now that the stress of the case is behind them, Travis can’t come up with a good distraction fast enough and that results in him staring a bit longer than he should because when he looks up , Wes is glaring at him suspiciously.

“What? I didn’t damage your stupid clothes.”

Briefly closing his eyes and m entally thanking God that Wes doesn’t recognize Travis’ staring for what it really is, Travis clenches his jaw. “I know you didn’t.”

“Then why are you staring at me?” Then Wes’ gets that pinched look on his face and glances down at himself. “The shirt’s not really see through, is it? That was a joke right?”

Jesus Christ. Normally, he’d take this opportunity to make fun of Wes for having spent all day in a tight, see through shirt without realizing it, but Travis can’t. He just can’t.

Because Wes is wearing Travis’ clothes and they’re clinging i n all the right places and letting Travis see parts of Wes he never gets to see and Wes’ hair looks exactly like T ravis had always imagined it would look in the morning when they’re waking up in Travis’ bed from a night of mind blowing sex.

Unfortunately, Travis doesn’t only forget to answer Wes, but he can’t stop staring at that damn shirt and he realizes way too late that blood is pounding through him and settling in his cock, which stiffens and presses against his suit pants.

“Travis? What’s wrong with you?”

Wes sounds annoyed but also a bit concerned. Because, of course he does. He has no idea what’s going on.

Travis needs to go home. Immediately. He probably won’t even make it to his bedroom or the couch. He’ll just collapse against his front door, pull his cock out and come all over his new suit. If he even makes it home first.

He’s so close to grabbing Wes that his mouth is moving before he can stop it, and he’s b lurting out : “I have to go home right the fuck now or I’m gonna come in my pants and destroy my suit.”

Wes’ eyes widen with surprise and his gaze drops down to the very obvious bulge in Travis’ pants. Wes blinks twice, then he’s staring at Travis with an unreadable expression on his face. “Oh, good. I thought it was only me,” he mumbles.

Travis blinks. “What?”

Wes presses his lips together and he looks a bit embarrassed. “I—” He clears his throat. “I  kind of  like wearing your clothes.  Just a little bit, ” he m umbles .

Arousal slams through Travis as the meaning behind Wes’ words becomes clear. When Wes shoots him a small smile, Travis grins. “Yeah?”

Wes nods and rubs his hands over his borrowed jeans,  his smile growing playful .  T ravis decides he really likes that smile .  “Yeah. I...may or may not have needed to...take care of things this morning after putting everything on.”

That’s when Travis has to curl his hands into fists because he’s very close to slamming Wes up against the wall and fucking him right here, in the station.  The mental image of Wes jerking off while wearing Travis’ clothes brings him even closer to losing control. 

But Wes admitting that wearing Travis’ clothes had turned him on isn’t exactly Wes agreeing to anything else and Travis needs to make sure they’re on the same page.  He clears his throat and manages to suck in enough air to ask the important question.  “ You wanna come over to my place and help me take care of things too?”

Wes’ eyes instantly flare with heat and he flushes as his lips part a bit. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, then he’s grabbing Travis’ jacket and yanking him forward as he marches towards the door.

* * *

Travis doesn’t remember the drive to his apartment. He spends the entire time staring at Wes; the open shirt, his nipples, the jeans hugging his thighs, his messy hair. The idea that he’ll soon get to put his hands and mouth on Wes the way he’s been fantasizing about all day—never mind the years and years before this—is making him shake.

The second they’re in his apartment and Travis has kicked the door shut behind them, he grabs Wes and slams him against the door and kisses him, sliding his hands up Wes’ ribs; his hands gliding over the soft shirt covering Wes’ warm skin.

Wes lets out a surprised noise at the kiss but he catches up fast and kisses Travis back hungrily, putting his hands on Travis’s face and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Wes’ lips are soft and wet and he’s making these little sighing sounds that are going straight to Travis’ cock as he shoves his thigh between Wes’ legs and presses against the hard bulge that’s hidden beneath Travis’ jeans.

Wes whimpers and widens his legs, shamelessly rubbing himself against Travis’ thigh as his head falls back against the door with a thu d . His eyes are half closed and he’s panting.  With Wes’ head tilted back, Travis’ eyes zero in on all the skin he’s been dying to get his mouth on all day and he licks a stripe up Wes’ neck and nips his ear before kissing his way back down, listening to Wes making small choked sounds as his shaking hand comes up to clutch Travis’ head and keep him in place.

And Travis has no intention of going anywhere as he nuzzles Wes’ chest and sucks on those collar bones that have been teasing him all day. He noses at the edge of the shirt and the scent of his clothes mixed with smell that’s all Wes is such a delicious combination that his cock twitches,  already aching in his pants .  He’s about to dive down to Wes’ nipples and tick off another major part of his fantasy, until he hear s Wes let out a loud gasp. That makes Travis pull back and glance over his partner, who looks like he’s on another planet.

Wes’ breathing is getting more frantic and he’s riding Travis’ thigh hard, his eyes squeezed shut  as his entire body shakes . “Travis—”

It’s a very good look on him and it makes Travis grin, but it seems that Wes is getting way ahead of h im , which isn’t good  so Travis decides to slow things down. As hot as it would be for Wes to come in his jeans while up against Travis’ door and rubbing off against Travis’ leg, Travis hasn’t even gotten started yet so that would mess up his plans. But he knows it’s been a long while since Wes has done anything sexual with another human being  and it won’t take much for him to come, so Travis has to control the pace.

Sliding his hands down to Wes’ hips, he presses them against the door, stilling his frantic thrusting. Wes makes a pissed off sound and tries pulling Travis’ head closer again, but Travis stays back. “Let’s slow things down. I  have  a lot of plans and you coming while you’re up against my door would be hot as h ell , but it’s not part of my plans.”

Wes is still panting and shaking and he narrows his eyes at Travis, but it looks like he’s trying to slow his breathing, which is good.

Travis gives him a quick peck on the lips and smiles. “There you go. Trust me, you’re gonna like my plans.”

Managing to roll his eyes, Wes lets his hands slide off Travis’ hips. “I usually hate your plans so I highly doubt it.”

Instead of coming back with a snarky comment, Travis bends down and  bites Wes’ neck while reaching down and squeezing the stiff bulge in his jeans. That makes Wes cry out as his hips instantly thrust forward and his hand flies up to clutch Travis’ head.

Smirking, Travis kisses Wes’ neck and steps back, putting a foot of space between them. “Yeah, I can tell you really hate this plan.”

Wes’ jaw is clenched and he closes his eyes for a brief m oment as he’s sprawled out against t he door, his hips still thrusting against nothing as his body shakes. Finally, Wes opens his eyes and shoots Travis a half-hearted glare. It’s nowhere near Wes’ usual glare, so Travis smirks back in response. But then his eyes slide back down to Wes’ nipples pressing against the tight and see through fabric of that damn shirt and Travis’ cock throbs, so it’s time to get going.

Grabbing a handful of the leather jacket, Travis hurries to his bedroom with Wes stumbling along behind him. Once inside, Travis  shrugs off his suit jacket and fumbles to unbutton the stuffy dress shirt. He tosses both things away and strips his pants off, which he also sends flying.

Wes has taken off the leather jacket but of course, he’s not throwing it on the floor. Instead, he’s heading over to Travis’ closet and pulling out an empty hangar.

Jesus. “I know you probably don’t remember how this usually goes, but cleaning up clothes usually happens after the good stuff.”

Wes shoots Travis a look over his shoulder. That messy hair and the tight shirt are calling for Travis’ hands, but Wes is still Wes and he’s pointedly looking down at Travis’ suit pieces that are scattered all over the floor. Then he gives Travis a shove, making him fall back onto his bed. At first, Travis grins because he’s expecting Wes to either continue undressing or to join him on the bed.

Instead, Wes is picking up Travis’ dress shirt and carefully shaking it out before he goes to the closet to hang it up.

“Oh, my God,” Travis groans and falls back on the bed.

“You can complain all you want, but you and I both know if we leave your suit lying all over the floor, that’s all I’m gonna be thinking about while you carry out your so-called plan. Even if calling this thing a suit is an insult to actual suits, it still needs to be hung up.”

Travis rolls his eyes up at the ceiling for a moment, then he decides to use this time to his advantage and he sits up and watches Wes carefully straightening out his suit jacket and hanging it up. He eagerly drinks in the sight of Wes’ stiff cock pressing against the front of the jeans. Then he checks out Wes’ ass as Wes bends over to pick up Travis’  discarded  pants.

Swallowing a moan as his arousal climbs higher again, Travis reaches down and leisurely rubs his cock through his briefs, squeezing and rubbing the hard length as he watches Wes.

Wes is oblivious to what Travis is doing as he flicks hangers in the closet to figure out where to put Travis’ suit. From the annoyed frown on Wes’ face, Travis can tell Wes is seconds away from giving in to his compulsion to re-arrange Travis’ entire closet to fit whatever criteria he deems appropriate for a closet.

To distract Wes, Travis spreads his legs and lets out a loud moan as he rubs his cock. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathes out.

Just as Travis had hoped, Wes glances over and his eyes instantly widen as he stares at Travis  massaging his cock through his briefs. Wes’ lips parts slightly and he can’t seem to stop staring, his hands clutching the suit hangers.

Travis grins in triumph because he usually loses when he’s up against Wes’ OCD, so he keeps moaning and pressing his hips forward, letting Wes stare. Heat is rushing through him and Travis rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, feeling his briefs getting wet as he starts to leak. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Wes turns back to the closet and stuffs the hangers into a random spot before his shaking hands are fumbling to undo his pants.

Travis would normally take more time to relish his victory, but Wes is about to ruin a part of his plans and that won’t do. “Don’t take them off.”

His hands freezing on the button, Wes frowns at him. “I didn’t think I’d ever see the day when  _I_ have to explain to  _you_ how sex works, but people generally don’t keep their clothes on.”

Travis wants to point out that some of the hottest sex he’s ever had involved people still wearing some of their clothes, but that’s not the point. “I wanna take them off.”

Wes’ hands stay frozen on the button. “Is that part of your plans?”

Staring at Wes’ cock tenting the jeans makes Travis lick his lips. “Uh huh. Been thinking about it all day.”

That makes Wes suck in a shaky breath before he’s pulling his hands away. His eyes are wide and he looks like he can’t decide if he’s excited or nervous, so Travis keeps things moving along. Getting off the bed, Travis grabs Wes by the shirt and shoves him onto the bed.

Wes lands with a bounce and he stares up at Travis, but he still looks a bit nervous. Travis  bends down and takes off Wes’ shoes and socks before he points to the head of the bed. “Slide up.”

Rolling his eyes, Wes shifts up until he’s lying on the pillow. He opens his mouth to probably complain or make a snarky comment, but Travis crawls onto the bed and straddles Wes before he tangles his hand in Wes’ messy hair and kisses him.

Wes moans softly and kisses him back eagerly, parting his lips and sliding his tongue in to Travis’ mouth. Travis tangles their tongues together and deepens the kiss, pressing Wes into the pillow. When Wes is back to making small, happy noises, Travis pulls back and stares down at him. Wes’ lips are slick and his breathing has picked up speed as he stares up at Travis, his eyes half-shut.  Fuck, he looks good.

Now that he finally has Wes spread out underneath him, an excited shiver runs through h im and he uses his grip in Wes’ hair to tilt his head back as he kisses and licks his way down his throat. He spends a while sucking on the thudding pulse point on Wes’ neck, which makes Wes moan and shaking hands come up to clutch Travis’ head.

Travis moves further down, kissing and licking the parts of Wes’ chest that are exposed from the gaping opening in the shirt, watching as a flush spreads across Wes’ skin and colors it with a nice pink hue. He runs his hands o ver the shirt, sliding over Wes’ ribs and his stomach before rubbing the heels of his hands over Wes’ nipples.

Wes must like that because he lets out a gasp and presses his chest harder against Travis’ hands. Grinning, Travis glances up at Wes, who has his head tilted back, his hands having fallen to the bed where he’s clutching the sheets.

Wes’ nipples are tight little buds beneath Travis’ hands and  he pulls his hands away to stare down at them. “You have no idea what you were doing to me all day, do you?  T easing me with your nipples r ight in front of me .”

Wes huffs out a laugh. “I didn’t do it on  purpose. It’s your own stupid fault you didn’t tell— ”

Not needing to hear Wes’ denials, Travis bends down and rubs his tongue over one of Wes’ nipples, getting the thin fabric of the shirt wet. Wes’ words disappear as he arches his back and his hands are once again clutching Travis’ head, pressing him closer.

Travis flicks his tongue against the stiff nipple, loving how the wet shirt clings to it. Heat is pulsing through him and he presses his hips down so he can rub his aching cock against Wes’ jeans because playing with Wes’ nipples while he’s wearing this shirt is just as good as he’d imagined it would be. He sucks the nipple between his lips, rolling it between his lips as Wes cries out.

“Oh, my God,” Wes mumbles, his voice shaking.

Releasing the nipple, Travis waits a beat while the cold air drifts over the wet fabric and makes Wes shiver from the new sensation. He rubs his cock against Wes’ jeans for a bit, but then he’s missing Wes’ nipple being in his mouth and he leans down again to rub the tip of his tongue back and forth over the tight bud, knowing it’s even more sensitive now.

Sure enough, Wes’ hands are sliding down to clutch Travis’ hips as he thrusts up, desperately rubbing himself against Travis.

When the sounds Wes is making get even more desperate, Travis decides it’s time for the next part of his plan and he leans up to kiss Wes hard before he’s sliding down and cupping Wes’ hard cock through the jeans, squeezing and massaging roughly. He can’t get over how fucking hot it is to see Wes’ cock straining against Travis’ jeans.

Wes cries out and his back arches and his toes curl as he thrusts up against Travis’ grip. “Travis—”

Grinning, Travis gives his cock another squeeze. “I know, baby. Time to get these pants off. But we’re gonna do it slow.”

Wes frowns for a moment, as if he wants to ask questions, but another firm squeeze from Travis makes his eyes drop shut as he’s back to panting and clutching the sheets.

Travis slowly pops open the button and carefully pulls down the fly. Wes is so hard that his cock bulges through the opening as soon as the restriction of the fly is gone; the fabric of his briefs tight across his cock.  Not only that, but he can smell Wes’ arousal and there’s a large wet spot on the briefs where Wes has been leaking. The smell and sight of it makes Travis bend down and suck the head of Wes’ cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the swollen head covered by the tight fabric, moaning at the taste of Wes’ pre-cum that’s soaked into the briefs. Somehow, it’s even sexier than if Wes were completely naked because Wes’ clothes are usually so perfectly put together and it’s unbelievably hot that he’s so turned on that he’s made a mess of his briefs.

Wes lets out a sob and his hips are thrusting up as he shifts all over the place. That won’t do so Travis presses an arm across his hips to keep him in place as he uses his tongue to shift the wet fabric against Wes’ cock, which makes Wes throw his head back as his hips press up, desperate to move. Travis can understand his desperation because he’s been rubbing his own cock against the sheets for a while, ridiculously turned on by the whole thing.

A part of him wants to cuff Wes to the bed and spend hours teasing him like this; touching and sucking on any part of him that Travis wants while Wes becomes more disheveled and desperate; a perfect contrast to how he usually is. But now isn’t the time for that. Wes is too turned on and Travis doesn’t want to push things too far. So instead, n ow it’s time for another part of his fantasy to come to life. Sitting up, he carefully lifts the waistband of the briefs and slowly, oh, so slowly pulls  them  down over Wes’ stiff cock.

Wes is panting and breathes out a “Fuck” as Travis eagerly watches Wes’ cock appearing. Once the  wet  briefs are down just enough, the hard length of Wes’ cock springs free and Travis’ mouth goes dry as a hard shiver rushes through him.

Travis gently slides the briefs underneath Wes’ tight balls and pulls open the flaps of the jeans as much as possible. Then he sits back and takes a moment to stare at the delicious sight beneath him.

Wes is panting, his chest heaving and his nipples are tight u nder the brown shirt, with that wet spot covering one of them. Travis’ tight jeans are gaping open with Wes’ hard cock on display, stiff and leaking onto the shirt that it’s brushing against. Wes is shivering hard and his lips are parted, his eyes looking glazed as he stares down at Travis.

Fuck, Travis can’t get enough of him like this. Wes is a turned on, disheveled mess and wearing Travis’ clothes. And for once, Wes isn’t lost in his head and stuck in his little bubble where everything is organized and perfect and needs to be obsessed over. 

It’s unbelievably hot, but seeing Wes like this is also making Travis’ stomach do weird flips. Because Wes would never let anybody else do this to him or see him like this. Sure, he’d only put on Travis’ clothes due to his competitive nature, but the rest…

Wes is lying there, panting down at him, his eyes half lidded and watching Travis. His hands are clutching the sheets but he’s not moving to shove his pants further down or yank off his shirt. He’s letting Travis stay in control, which is unusual enough. But this situation has Wes way outside of his comfort zone and yet, he’s letting Travis run the show.

It makes Travis feel oddly protective over him and he lets out a growl as he dives down and sucks Wes’ cock into his mouth and swallows him down, loving the weight of Wes’ cock against his tongue as his mouth gets coated in pre-cum.

Wes lets out a loud shout as his hips wildly thrust up into Travis’ mouth. He doesn’t seem aware of it and Travis backs off a little bit so Wes can c ontinue thrusting as he keeps making amazing sounds that he’s probably not even aware of.

Travis holds Wes’ cock with one hand as he rubs his other hand up the soft jeans. Every single time he’s reminded that Wes is turned on and desperate while he’s wearing Travis’ clothes, it sends another jolt of heat through him and he has to press his cock against the sheets so he doesn’t come too early.

Wes is almost sobbing, his hands clutching the sheets in tight fists as he keeps thrusting his hips.

But Travis wants Wes to come when they’re face to face so Travis can see everything, so he gently pulls off. Wes makes an unhappy sound and Travis gently squeezes the wet length. “Soon, I promise.”

Then he’s gently pulling the jeans and briefs off, which makes Wes moan softly. Travis makes no move to take the shirt off because removing the jeans was necessary for Wes’ comfort but Travis refuses to lose the shirt. Taking a moment to strip off his own briefs and give his poor cock a squeeze, Travis knee walks across the mattress to grab the lube off the bedside table.

Wes is watching him and he gets that pinched look on his face when he sees the lube. “Travis, I haven’t...I don’t...”

Wes’ legs had been splayed apart but they’re sliding closed as Wes’ frown deepens. Understanding what Wes is worried about makes that protective feeling pulse inside him and Travis drops the lube next to him as he gently tangles a hand in Wes’ hair and kisses him. Then he pulls back and stares at Wes’ worried face.

“We’re not doing anything complicated, okay?” he whispers. “Nothing you don’t do by yourself.”

When Wes’ face does something complicated, Travis tugs on his hair and kisses him softly before rubbing their noses together. “Just hands on cocks and lots of kissing. And I’m gonna keep playing with your nipples cause you can’t expect me to keep my hands off them when they’re  being  all slutty like that.”

That makes Wes chuckle and he’s back to smiling. “Less talking, more doing.”

Laughing, Travis slides his hand over Wes’ chest and pinches a nipple between his fingers, which makes Wes cry out and his eyes drift half shut again. Releasing the nipple, Travis reaches down and wraps his hand around Wes’ cock, stroking and squeezing it as he rubs his thumb over the leaking slit.

Wes is back to making happy sounds and Travis uses his grip in Wes’ hair to tilt his head back and suck on his neck while he works his cock. “You like that, huh?” he murmurs against Wes’ skin.

Wes makes some noise in response and once Travis is satisfied that the earlier tension has completely disappeared, he bites Wes’ chin and releases his cock to reach behind him and grab the lube. He manages to coat his hand without getting lube all over them, then he’s wrapping his slick hand around Wes’ cock again.

But to his surprise, Wes lifts a hand and makes a flapping motion with it. “Do me too.”

The sentence is very Not-Wes-Like and it makes Travis chuckle, but he also likes the sentiment behind it. The whole situation must be overwhelming for Wes and Travis wouldn’t have minded getting Wes off and focusing on himself after. After all, Travis is getting everything he wanted anyway. But it’s nice that Wes wants to touch him too.

So he squirts some lube onto Wes’ hand and shoves the lube safely out of the way before he gets them properly arranged. He slides one leg between Wes’ and pulls one of Wes’ legs over his hips, leaving just enough room between their cocks so they have easy access without their hands smacking into each other. But it keeps them close enough that Travis can press his head against Wes’ and keep his hand tangled in his hair. Not to mention that Travis will still have access to those nipples.

When he’s happy, he reaches down and wraps his hand back around Wes’ cock and slowly starts stroking the slick length. Wes moans happily and briefly closes his eyes as he presses his head harder against Travis’. But then he opens his eyes and looks down before wrapping a tentative hand around Travis.

Looking down and seeing Wes’ hand on his cock makes Travis m oan as arousal slams through him. It’s clear from Wes’ cautious grip that he’s not used to doing this. Maybe this is the first time Wes has ever touched a cock other than his own. In normal circumstances, Wes hates trying new things, especially with an audience. He always puts to o much pressure on himself and he gets self-conscious and worried about what others are thinking. But here he is, slowly tightening his grip on Travis’ cock and stroking him.

The whole thing pushes Travis even closer to the edge and he g roans , panting against Wes’ face. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Wes gets a small, pleased smile on his face and he tightens his grip a bit, growing more confident. Once Wes has settled into it, Travis resumes stroking Wes’ cock, matching Wes’ rhythm. It’s a little too slow to get Travis off, but that’s perfect. Travis wants to draw this out for as long as possible and copying Wes’ rhythm will hopefully help keep Wes on track once Travis adds a few distractions. Because getting Wes off track will distract him and make stupid thoughts flare up in his head and Travis doesn’t want any stupid thoughts interfering.

So he pants against Wes’ cheek, watching him as he stares down at their hands working their cocks in the matching rhythm. Then he shifts a bit and kisses the corner of Wes’ lips. That prompts Wes to turn his head and Travis eagerly kisses him, matching the rhythm of the kisses to everything else they’re doing. Wes easily falls into the pattern and they share slow, lingering kisses as they moan and gasp against each other’s lips, Wes’ hand never stopping their slow slide up and down Travis’ cock.

It’s amazing because as far as sex goes, Travis would barely classify this as having sex. But despite how chaste and slow everything is, arousal continues p ulsing through him and making him shake as if he’s pounding Wes into the mattress. It’s no mystery why. This is Wes. This is his partner; the person he’s spent more time with than anybody in his entire life; the person who barged his way into Travis’ heart and made himself comfortable without asking for permission. W es bitches and moans about Travis’ many flaws more than anybody  he’s ever known, but Wes is also the person who has stuck by  his side the longest. Not because he has to, but because for some reason that Travis still can’t understand, Wes wants to be here  and he’s proven it over and over again. Even when Wes is handed a gold c overed opportunity to leave Travis, he doesn’t.

Travis can’t count how many people he’s shared this bed with or how many people he’s kissed. But whenever he remembers that it’s Wes’ hand that’s stroking his cock and he pulls back just a bit to stare at Wes’ closed eyes and his slick, parted lips inches from his own, Travis’ heart does a flip.

After kissing Wes for ages, Travis finds himself missing his nipples so he shifts a bit and rubs his tongue over Wes’ nipple, getting the shirt nice and wet. It’s the other nipple from earlier so Travis takes his time getting the fabric wet and listening to Wes moan softly as his head tilts back in the grip Travis still has in his hair.

Travis sucks on the stiff peak, a thrill rushing through him every time he remembers that it’s his shirt that Wes is wearing.

Unfortunately, Wes’ hand has stopped moving on Travis’ cock and while Travis wouldn’t mind, he can feel Wes t ensing b efore his hand starts moving again, but with a stiff, jerky motion. It’s not a surprise when Travis releases Wes’ nipple and looks up to see him frowning with his eyes widen open and staring up at the ceiling, concentrating way too hard  as he tries and mostly fails to get back into the rhythm Travis is doing. But having his nipple sucked on must have really distracted him—and maybe the cold air blowing over the wet fabric of his shirt and the sensitive nipple it’s covering isn’t helping either—because he’s not managing to stick to the old rhythm and the failure is making him tense more. Travis can almost see the stupid thoughts shoving their way into Wes’ head, ready to take over.

That won’t do, so Travis mentally says goodbye to Wes’ nipples and promises to visit them later before he’s using his grip in Wes’ hair to p ull his head back down to resume kissing him.

Wes’ hand stills on his cock and Travis takes his time, slowing his hand on Wes’ cock and matching the pace w ith slow, lingering kisses that will hopefully calm Wes down again and chase away the stupid thoughts that had tried sneaking in.

Slowly, Wes returns the kisses and his hand starts moving again and he sighs softly. Travis can feel him relaxing against him again and it’s a struggle to suppress his smile as he keeps kissing him. They get back into their slow rhythm from earlier, sharing kisses and gasping against each other’s lips as they slowly work their cocks and enjoy the heat that  continues building between them.

Eventually, Wes starts breathing harder and he pulls back from Travis’ lips and stares at him. “I need...Travis...”

Travis smiles. “You need more? Faster?”

“Uh huh...”

Travis tightens his grip and speeds up his strokes, which makes Wes groan and his eyes drift closed. Travis would be happy continuing like this, watching Wes getting closer to coming and knowing he’s the one getting Wes off. But Wes opens his eyes and licks his parted lips as he frowns a bit and speeds up his own hand to match Travis’ new pace.

Travis speeds up just a bit more and sure enough, Wes copies him and fuck, that’s exactly what Travis needs and arousal is coiling in his stomach as he moans. “Fuck, that’s good. Just like that.”

Wes smiles softly, panting against Travis’ lips.

Travis rubs their noses together as he keeps up the pace, working Wes’ cock as Wes stays in perfect rhythm with him. “You feeling good?”

Wes m akes a positive sound , staring at Travis through half-lidded eyes.

It’s amazing. They’re staying in perfect sync with each other and Travis doesn’t know what’s hotter—Wes getting him off or watching Wes getting closer to his own orgasm. They’re feeding off each other, giving and taking in perfect rhythm, just like they do during cases.

“You gonna come?” Travis gasps out, his voice shaking as the tension builds and he can feel his orgasm hovering just around the corner.

Wes’ eyes are barely open but he keeps staring at Travis, a little frown on his face. But this isn’t a bad frown. This is Wes chasing his own orgasm while Travis helps him get there and that pushes Travis even closer.

Wes mumbles a breathy “Yeah” and Travis jerks him just a little faster, which makes Wes make a high pitched noise in his throat.

“That’s it,” Travis whispers against Wes lips. “Doing so good. Working my cock so good. You’re gonna make me come.”

Wes smiles and it’s clear he likes the praise and together with Travis’ hand working him, he’s breathing even harder and he tenses up.

Travis pressed  his face  against Wes’,  his hand tight in Wes’ hair to keep them both in the moment. “You’re doing so good,”  he whispers. “ Let go, baby. Lemme see you come all over my hand. Wanna feel your cum all over my hand.”

Within a few more strokes, Wes is tensing even more and his breath catches as he comes, his warm cum covering Travis’ hand. Wes’ hand tightens on Travis’ cock and that’s all he needs as he groans and comes. Travis works Wes through it, stroking him in short, hard jerks. Wes’ hand stays where it is on Travis’ cock while Wes is lost in his orgasm but the tight grip reminds Travis that it’s Wes’ hand on his cock and that keeps him spurting. 

It’s one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had and it takes ages until Travis finally goes limp, his hand dropping from Wes’ cock. Wes loses his grip on Travis too and they lie there, still tangled together and breathing hard.

When Travis’ heart has finally stopped trying to escape his chest, he releases Wes’ hair and pulls up his slick and sticky hand to tilt Wes’ chin up and kiss him softly as he searches his face. “Okay?”

Wes is still breathing hard, but he smiles sleepily as he returns the kiss. “More than okay.”

Chuckling, Travis rubs their noses together. “Me too.”

“This is what you get for letting me borrow your clothes,” Wes mumbles.

Travis laughs. “In case it wasn’t obvious, I don’t regret it. Not  even a tiny bit .”

That makes Wes’ smile widen and Travis kisses him again before he pulls back. “I’m gonna go grab some stuff to clean us up. You want some water?”

“Yeah.”

Rolling off the bed, Travis goes to get a wet towel and some water. When he gets back into the bedroom, he hands Wes the water and wipes him clean while Wes drains the water. Travis cleans himself up too and goes back out to get water for himself.

Once he’s back, Wes is getting off the bed, but his legs are a bit shaky.

“Where are you heading, Bambi?”

Wes tugs on the hem of the shirt. “I need to wash the shirt.”

Rolling his eyes, Travis pushes him back onto the bed and pulls the shirt off Wes, hiding his smile at Wes’ uncoordinated flailing as he tries and fails to be helpful with the process. Then he carries the shirt over to his laundry basket and makes a point of stuffing it inside. “I’m doing laundry this weekend and it can wait until then.”

Wes is sitting on the bed, looking relaxed and comfortable despite being completely naked and his hair being an even bigger mess than before.  The sight makes something warm spread through Travis because he’s pretty sure Wes doesn’t normally feel comfortable sitting on other people’s beds while naked. T ravis has always tried avoiding imagining what Wes and Alex’s sex lives had been like, but he’d always gotten the feeling that the two of them had been happier as friends who happened to be married and sex hadn’t been a high priority. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had been the type of couple who only has sex with the lights off and ke pt bathrobes at the foot of the bed so they could put them on if they h ad to get out of bed.

Yet Wes is sitting here, yawning and scrubbing a hand through his hair as he sleepily stares around, not bothered by the fact that they’re both naked. As Travis pretend s to busy himself with cleaning up his bedroom, Wes reaches down for the blanket and pulls it up, making himself comfortable in Travis’ bed.

The thought that Wes has decided to spend the night should freak him out. Except it doesn’t.

Not only doesn’t it freak him out, but it feels...right.

Wes is shifting around, grumbling and shoving the pillow around until he’s satisfied. Then he’s raising his eyebrows at Travis. “You gonna stand there all night?”

Travis rolls his eyes as he comes back to the bed. “Yeah. That was exactly what I was planning. You’re gonna sleep in my bed and I’m just gonna sleep standing b y my dresser.”

Wes makes an unhappy sound. “I’m too tired to think of a good come back.”

Laughing, Travis slides under the covers and puts his head down on the pillow next to Wes’. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you have a fantastic orgasm.”

“Hey, you had a good orgasm too,” Wes points out.

It’s always a competition with t hem . Travis suppresses a smile. “Yeah, I did. So we both need to get some sleep or we’re gonna fall asleep on our desks tomorrow.”

Wes smiles sleepily at him, looking relaxed and happy. Then out of nowhere, Wes is shifting closer to him, lifting himself up and kissing Travis. It’s a soft, lingering kiss and  it’s clear that Wes is trying to communicate something with that kiss. Not needing to think twice about it, Travis kisses him back.

When Wes pulls back, his eyes are shining. “Good night, Travis.”

“Night.”

There’s silence for a moment. Then: “Hey, Travis?”

“Hmm?”

“I promise to never, _ever_ wear slutty clothes at work again. That was very unprofessional of me.”

Travis laughs and reaches across the space between them to smack Wes’ ass that’s hidden beneath the covers because sarcasm had dripped off every one of those words. “Liar. I know you’re gonna steal that shirt as soon as I finish washing it.”

“I plead the fifth.”

Travis smiles across the pillows. “Feel free to wear my clothes whenever you want.”

“Am I also free to sleep in your bed whenever I want?” Wes is trying to sound confident, but there’s a tiny hint of tension behind the words.

Once again, Travis doesn’t have to think twice before he’s rolling on top of Wes, planting his forearms on either side of Wes’ head and kissing him hard. When he pulls back, he smiles down at him. “Yeah, you are.”

A bright smile lights up Wes’ face and he looks a bit shy as he leans up to kiss Travis back. “Good. I’m gonna take advantage of that a lot.”

Rubbing his nose against Wes’, Travis kisses him again. “You better,” he mumbles.

Wes lets out a quiet, happy laugh and Travis rolls them sideways but keeps their arms and legs tangled together as he presses his forehead against Wes’.

He decides he really doesn’t mind that his prank had backfired. In fact, it might end up being the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
